


Four More Months

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men, shuake just studies and goes to sleep tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: One late night studying towards Ren coming back into Goro's arms.[for #SoftGoroWeek2020 - day 3: sleep & dreams]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Four More Months

“Goro?”

He groggily starts rubbing at his eyes, straining to keep them open as he squints at the artificial light as it shines across his face. He attempts to send Ren his best apologetic smile, the messy haired boy fumbling with the wires of his earphones whilst biting on his bottom lip nervously. If Goro was more awake, he’d gush over how adorable he was acting and watch amusingly as his face turns into the shade of a beetroot.

Unfortunately it was three in the morning and they were a two hour drive apart, several miles separating them from each other’s warm embrace. Ren still had to go home after his probation ended much to his own insistence on staying in Tokyo to finish his final year of high school. However his stubbornness on the matter managed to strike a deal with his parents to make them agree with him moving back next year, in exchange for getting into one of Tokyo’s best universities in a respectable course. 

The day he made that deal was the day one very alive Goro Akechi started tutoring him through the course of several video calls in hopes of increasing his chances for Ren to come back. As he is taking a gap year to recuperate from the lasting effects of the metaverse, he uses all of his free time to prepare several sample papers and even some university course work for Ren to complete once he appears online again in the late afternoon. 

Goro was pleasantly surprised to see how easily the younger completed the first couple of practice papers, Ren being naturally gifted in math and science but was above average in japanese and history. Though as time went on, the more harder the samples became and he had to step in to guide the high schooler back on the right track. Because of how difficult these papers are becoming, the more later into the night they stay up to finish them. 

Which is why they are currently nodding off into their own little world, seated in their desks with various papers strewn about everywhere. Goro lets out a big yawn, blinking slowly as his eyes focus on Ren’s bowed shoulders as he continues to write. 

“Maybe we should sleep now? You’ve been working hard for a long time. Don’t you have school later today?” He suggests lightly, eyeing the clock in the right hand corner of the screen. 

3:15am.

“Didn’t you hear me yesterday?” Ren shakes his head, his words slurring with a hint of tiredness as his hands start to look numb from the tight grip he has on his pen, “I got a free day today, something about fixing the plumbing and what not. I got a few more problems in me so let’s keep at it for a bit more, okay honey?”

“If you say so…” His cheeks start to grow red at the pet name, his heart drumming against his chest as he turns away from the camera much to Ren’s amusement, “I’m never going to get used to these names, Amamiya.”

“Still? It’s been around eight months, my dear.” His eyes crinkle in delight at his muffled squeaks, hiding his chuckles with the back of his free hand, “How are you going to handle me in another four months time?”

Goro quirks up at the realisation, a tender smile appearing unawarely across his face as he thinks back at the year so far, “It’s already been eight months? Time flies so fast.”

Ever since the sunny afternoon on twentieth of March when Ren tackled him down onto the JR Line train station, tears of joy streamed down his face while he looked at him with widened eyes and opened his mouth to scold his stupid behaviour. His lips contorted into one of the biggest smiles he’s ever seen before he leant down and captured his own in a chaste kiss, the rush of relief washed over both of them in that moment as they clutched onto each other like a lifeline. 

_That was… not the welcome I was expecting_ , He shakes his head to will the colour off his cheeks, squirming in his seat as he remembers the embarrassing moments afterwards where one of the employees had to politely tell them to stop. _God, we were extremely pent up._

“Not fast enough for my liking,” Ren sighs as he rests his right cheek on his desk next to his worksheet, his eyes shining with want as he looks up at him through the camera, “Afterall, I missed you so much, Goro.”

_Ba-bump._

“I’ve missed you too, Ren,” He mutters under his breath, monitoring the way his boyfriend’s head begins to sway as his eyes start losing focus. He chuckles when he watches him start to nod off, almost banging his head against his desk, “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

This is met with mumbling protests from the younger, his eyes downcast as he puffs out his cheeks in childish defiance. He would’ve given into those ‘puppy eyes’ he makes at him, the final weapon in Ren’s arsenal to break his will power, however the pen slips out of his hand and clumsily smacks against the table with a soft thud. He jumps slightly at the sound, pouting at Goro’s victorious smirk gracing his lips.

“See? It’s time to wrap up.” 

Ren sulks in defeat, starting to collect all the loose papers to make a neat pile for their study session later that day. Goro starts doing the same, the silence between them is comforting as the cicadas soft screeching in the country mix with the slow bustle of the city. 

Just as Goro is about to bid him goodnight and his cursor hovers above the ‘end call’ button, Ren quickly blurts out, “Can we sleep together?”

 _What?!_ He screams internally, several debauched images conjuring up in his mind, _Sleep as in… ‘sleep’?!_

“Sleep together?” Goro manages to stammer out, his eyes widening at his proposal as his heart starts pounding in his chest. He’s never felt more awake in the past few hours than right now, “What exactly does ‘sleeping’ entail Ren? If it’s what I think it is-”

“Oh fuck!” Ren shrieks as his eyes bulge out of his head at the late recognition of his words, his arms rapidly flailing around like one of those blow up men at car dealerships. He tries to explain himself whilst attempting to hide his reddening face, “Not like that! Oh my god Goro, I just wanted to stay on call with you while we sleep!”

 _Oh, oh thank god,_ He didn’t know what to think if it was the **other** thing he was thinking about, steadying his breathing from the panic his boyfriend seems to bring into his life constantly, _Think pure thoughts there Goro._

“I’ve always wanted to try it. Only if you don’t mind though, honey,” Ren quietly adds as he starts to play with the black curls in front of his face in between his fingertips, a quirk of his that he’s picked up on whenever the messy haired man was feeling unsettled or nervous about anything. 

He wonders exactly how long he’s been holding back on asking him, frowning at the thought of that ebony birdnest pacing back and forth in his small empty room worried about his reaction to this. Ren’s always had a bit of a problem asking for what he wants even back when they first started hanging out together, he’s getting better but it’s still a slow and steady process. 

_Please act more selfish around me._

“I don’t mind trying,” He reassures him, scratching the back of his neck as he steals a glance at his bed, “If it’ll make you sleep now rather than later.”

The bright smile that overtakes his features makes him weak to his knees, a soft voice barely snapping him back to the present, “Okay, let’s get ready then.”

A few minutes pass before they both are tucking themselves into their own respective beds, his laptops nestled next to him against the wall as he turns onto his side to look at him. Ren’s blanket is pulled up to his chin, chuckling as he becomes reminiscent of a caterpillar as he tucks his chin under it. His earphones are spread across his sheets, the mic stuck securely in between his pillow and his cheek. 

His low faint breaths are amplified to a thousand for Goro, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he shifts into a more comfortable position. His left arm is propping like a barrier in between his pillow and his head whilst his right rests in front of him, the rest of his body unintentionally curling towards the laptop. His own earphones drop down the side of his face, 

He watches Ren bring the earphone mic up to his lips, pressing against it for a quick kiss before he whispers quietly into it, “Goodnight, Goro. I love you.” 

He loves it everytime he hears those three words but compared to the fuzziness in his voice and his dumb dopey smile plastered on his face right now, his heart is soaring across the hemisphere desperate to reach out to him and pull him into his warm embrace. To nuzzle into the crook of his neck, inhaling the trademark Ren Amamiya scent of his favourite blend of coffee and kissing the spicy aftertaste of curry off his lips. 

Four more months until he meets him at the station, running up to him to spin him around like a hopeless romantic and never letting him go on their way to his apartment. Four more months until he can walk over to him at any point and tip him over, kissing him senseless until they become desperate for air. Four more months until they can go on the various dates they have planned out across Tokyo, hand in hand without any care in the world. Four more months until he can wake up and see those captivating grey eyes greeting him in the morning, just a few millimeters away rather than miles.

_Four more months._

_For him, it’ll be worth it._

He brings his mic towards his lips, lingering for a few seconds more before muttering under his breath for only his ears to hear, “Goodnight, Ren. I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my third entry for soft goro week :3
> 
> I'm starting to get into the groove of things, gaining more confidence as I'm happily writing more and challenging myself. I'm pretty pleased with how this one turned out but then again it sorta reminds me of some personal stuff I went through so maybe I'm just reminiscent of those times haha :'D
> 
> I'll see you guys again for day 4 :3c I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
